


Aeron Cornick

by XxKodiWulfexX



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Blood, Help, How Do I Tag, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKodiWulfexX/pseuds/XxKodiWulfexX
Summary: When Aeron's aunt Anwyn dies after over 3000 years, Aeron decides to find her uncle Bran and hope he will take her back in after all these years.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. Please tell me all of the tags I'm missing, I know there is A LOT. I would really appreciate it. Anyway, I've been working on this since last year and it was 7 pages long, then I decided to rewrite the whole thing and only came up with this. Also, I'm sorry for rambling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

My name is Aeron Cornick, and I’m the niece of Bran Cornick. My father is Bleddyn Cornick. He was killed by my grandmother while running away with me and Bran. Bleddyn was the oldest of the Cornick kids, being 17 years old when he became a father. Bran was only ten and I was six when my father ran away with us.

My aunt, Anwyn, was at her brother’s house when he ran in, carrying me over one shoulder, and Bran on the other. We were scared, Bran and I. My father put us on the bed next to each other, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around my uncle. I hid my face in his side as I sobbed. Bran pulled me into his lap and started whispering soothing words into my hair. 

The last thing I remember before my grandmother sent a pulsing wave of black magic over the house was my father saying, “Protect her Anwyn, Bran!” Then it all went black.

~  
Present Day  
~

I sighed as I stared at the statues. The plaque in front of the statues said, “Bran Cornick, Samuel Cornick, and Charles Cornick protected us, now it is our time to protect them.” 

Who was Charles?

Grumbling, I got onto the bus that would take me to Aspen Creek, Montana. Apparently, that is where my uncle lived. Sitting down, I stare at the bracelet that my aunt had given me. My uncle had the same bracelet. If Bran didn’t believe it was me, this bracelet would prove that I am indeed his niece. I sighed again and decided that I was going to sleep on the way to Aspen Creek.

I dreamed of my grandmother and the wolves she had sent after me. Running, my horse neighed. I waved my hand to him, telling him to go. Then, the small, medium gray werewolf that had prowled around me… He suddenly lunged at me and I almost felt his fangs close on to my stomach. Almost...

Jerked awake by the nightmare, I sat up to see the bus passing a hand-made sign that proclaimed we had made it to Aspen Creek. ‘About Time...’ I thought. The bus slowed to a stop, and I got up, walked down the aisle, and hopped down the steps to the dirt road. After the nightmares I usually have, I go for 5-mile walks that help clear my head of the bad memories. 

There had been 4 wolves, including me. My uncle, cousin, and an unknown male wolf. Bran was a smallish grey wolf with a white-tipped tail and coppery brown eyes, while Samuel, my cousin, was a big, snow-white wolf with sapphire blue eyes.

The unknown wolf was big. As tall as my grandmother. He was chocolate brown, with black-tipped eyes, ears, paws, tail, and muzzle. And then there was me. I was far, far bigger than Samuel’s wolf, and midnight black with gray and white spots in a saddle-like pattern on my back. My left eye was a frigid ice blue, far lighter than Sam’s eyes. My right eye, however, was a beautiful gold with red flecks sprinkled throughout the iris.

Not to toot my own horn, but I was breathtakingly gorgeous.

My human eyes, though, are violet and amber. They had been blue and brown, but my grandmother had forced magic into them, resulting in the unnatural change. 5 mile walks worked a miracle on my mind. They reminded me of the times when I had run through the mystical forests of Wales.

Aspen Creek was not 5 miles away. This close I could hear parents making lunch for their kids, couples laughing with one another. It made my heartache at what I had never had the chance to experience. I grimaced as I remembered what my grandmother had taken away from me.  
First my father, then my uncle, then the chance to have a child. Female werewolves couldn’t have children. I had tried, but my immune system had forbidden it. My change was not exactly… gruesome. It was smooth and fast. I usually ran then jumped forward, like I was going to dive into the ground. But it hurt a whole lot.

Anyway, I soon found myself in the heart of the town *cough* village *cough*. To the average person’s eyes, it looked to be a motel, a gas station, a church, and not much else. But when they looked closer, they would see all of the houses tucked into the trees, camouflaged. I wandered into the gas station and looked around. 

“Do you need any help?” A soft voice asked me. I looked to my right and saw a woman of maybe 24 standing by my side. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was also a werewolf. I gave a half-hearted smile and nodded my head.

Looking around, I said, “Can you take me to Bran Cornick please?” The woman looked me up and down then nodded, leading me out of the gas station. She got into the driver’s side of a big truck and started the engine. I hopped in on the other side and buckled myself in.

“So, you’re a werewolf?” She questioned. I nodded. “Well… My name is Anna. Anna Cornick.” I smiled. “I’m Aeron. You’re a Cornick?” It was Anna’s turn to nod. She looked behind and started backing out of the small parking lot. “I married Charles, Bran’s son.” 

I frowned. That was the same name from before. “Aren’t the statues a little bit… overboard?” I wondered aloud. Anna laughed. She drove up a road leading into the forest and turned right. We approached a house that blended in and stopped.

“I need to ask Charles if Bran is still home, or if he left already. Can you sit in the bed if the truck please? Charles usually sits in the passenger, I’m sorry.” I laughed. “Sure.” I hopped out and pulled myself over the side of the back. A tall Native American walked out and glanced at me.

He stopped, staring. “Charles..?” Anna asked. Charles slowly strode over to me, looking me over. “Drop the glamour.” I stiffened. Anna looked stunned. I did. My body became shorter, fitting that of a 14-year-old. My hair lengthened and curled a little. My eyes changed to their unnatural shades.

“As I said before,” my voice, now velvet soft, said, “I am Aeron. Aeron Gwen Cornick.” Anna gasped and covered her shaking her head. Charles growled and locked eyes with me. I glared back, not flinching. I let out a low sound and Charles started shaking.

“Stand. Down. Pup.” I snarled. He dropped to his knees but didn’t show his throat. ‘Good, he shouldn’t have.’ I thought. I studied him, then Anna. “As I said before, I need to talk to Bran.” Anna walked cautiously to the truck and got in. I jerked my chin towards the vehicle for Charles to get in. 

I sat down and put my glamour back on, unwilling to let anyone else other than Bran see my true self. I settled myself in for the 3-minute drive to the Marrocks house.

~~~

When Anna stops the truck, I jump out and wait for her and Charles. When they get out, we all walk to the front door, the couple wary of me. I knock once on the door but Charles brushes past me and opens the door. I frown, thinking that he just invaded my uncle’s privacy. Then I remember that he was the pack alpha and would have wolves walking in and out of the house at all hours of the day. 

I followed Charles and looked back at Anna to see if she wanted to be by her mate. She gave me a look and shook her head, so I shrugged. We made our way towards the back of the house and stood in front of another door.

This time, Charles knocked and seemed to wait for an answer. A soft voice called out, telling us to come in. Tears filled my eyes because I recognized that voice. When I walked in, Bran froze in his seat, shock radiating off of him in waves of scent. 

I looked down and away from my long lost uncle. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I started quivering. The pain of being rejected by my uncle started to set in and I closed my eyes, waiting for Bran to tell me to get out of his house. The words never came. Instead, the scrape of the chair against wood flooring registered, and warm arms wrapped around me. 

I let out a small whimper and the dams broke. I sobbed into my uncle's chest and just like before, he held me and sang softly to calm me. I knew that Anna and Charles had no idea what was going on here, but I couldn’t bring myself to care.

I have finally found my uncle, and I couldn’t be any happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this said chapter 3? I changed it to 2 so I have no idea if anything is screwed up. Motivation is really hard for me to find, especially with school and everything else going on. I’m not even done with this ‘chapter’ if that’s what you want to call it. I just need it out of my system😅

No matter how long I had spent dreaming of reuniting with my uncle, I didn’t really know how to deal with actually being with him. The reality was a harsh difference from fantasy. 

I didn’t know that I would end up finding a new cousin and his wife. I didn’t know that I would find Bran all alone. I didn’t know that I wouldn’t have my aunt by my side.

I had vowed to her that when I saw my uncle again, I would give him all of our love. I didn’t know how to anymore, though. I wanted to reunite with my uncle a hundred years ago, not today.

But, now that I have, I will do what I promised. Staring at my wrist, I smile ruefully. When I was 4, Bran had made me this bracelet from the elk skin he had collected after going into the square. He had looked around and found bone beads and after trying to make the bracelet the exact size of my wrist, I told him to make it big so I could wear it when I was older.

He had looked surprised when I told him. I had supposed it was because I was so young but later realized that it was because I had accidentally said something my father had yet to tell me. Oh, how much can change in just two years.

I am sitting in an unknown bed, in an unknown house, with two unknown people. I so badly wanted to go downstairs and spend as much time with my uncle as I could, but I know he would not appreciate it. He appreciates gifts, not the unwanted.

When I was in my grandmother's ‘care’, she would always tell me how I was a failure to the Cornick family, how my mother was a disgrace. I didn’t believe the last part, though. My mother was a black witch, just like her. And, after all these years, I learned that my mother and the big brown wolf were related. 

He had (surprisingly) seemed protective over me, like I was a daughter. My mother had tried to get him to do things to me, but he always refused. She would lash out at him then, using her magic on him. I always felt a little bad for him, but then he would go out and kill the people of the village and anyone who made camp there. My sympathy would always disappear after that. 

I was always scared to rebel against my grandmother because I knew she would find a way to hurt my family. About 20 years later, the other wolves brought in a sadly familiar young man. His brown hair was matted with blood and sweat, and his blue eyes were reddened from crying. 

I knew that I would have to rebel soon if I wanted to get Samuel and Bran out of there, alive. When grandmother and her ‘pawns’ left wherever we were, I asked Samuel if he recognized me. He frowned and shook his head. I knew my pain must have shown through my eyes as I tried not to feel hurt. 

I had shaken my head and carried out my goal, saving my family. I had hidden for a very long time, living with my aunt. I would always run errands for whatever she needed, traveled when she needed me to. That was how I met Ariana. 

Getting up and out of the small, comfortable bed, I quietly put on some shorts and a sweatshirt that has become faded with age. I walked out into the hallway and looked around, trying to find the stairs. I saw them but also caught a glimpse of a bedroom with a large vacant bed. Instead of investigating, I went down the stairs and found myself facing the front door. Anna came from behind me then, motioning for me to follow her. She brought me to a kitchen where food was set out on the island. 

"I uh, don't want to intrude..." I started. Bran was suddenly there and laid his hand on my shoulder. I heard a voice, no, _his_ voice in my head. " _You're welcome to stay and eat, niece, but I don't want to force you._ " Tears stung my eyes as I nodded, looking at the food.


End file.
